The present invention relates to an electrical switching device, especially to an electrical relay, and, more particularly, to an electrical switching device comprising a housing, a coil having a coil core, a magnetic angle piece arranged in the housing and carrying the coil core, at least two switch terminals arranged in the housing, one of which being connected with the magnetic angle piece, and an armature arranged resiliently on the magnetic angle piece, by whose operation a contact is made between the at least two switch terminals.
This type of electrical switching device is, for example, based on the device described in German Patent DE 44 11 879 A1. The magnetic angle piece and the core of the coil are formed as one angular piece in this switching device and the magnetic angle piece has a right angle bend. The coil core is arranged similarly parallel to an upper section of the magnetic angle piece so that it extends parallel to the upper portion of the magnetic angle piece. A space or distance which approximately equals half the coil diameter is provided between the core of the coil and the upper portion of the magnetic angle piece which operates as retainer for the coil and as magnetic connection element. A switch terminal is attached to the magnetic angle piece.
This sort of structure of the magnetic angle piece and the core, in which comparatively large cavities are provided between the core and magnetic angle piece parts, leads to a considerable material loss in manufacture, since material which was located in the recesses or cavities between the magnetic angle piece parts and the core is wasted.
Moreover an additional attachment of the switch terminal to the magnetic angular part and thus an additional manufacturing step is required with a magnetic angle piece of this type.